


Ready to be new again

by raindropmagic27



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropmagic27/pseuds/raindropmagic27
Summary: After almost thirty years alone in game central, the turbo time twins decide to find a new home. That's when they bump into Vanellope. What secret is this girl keeping? And why is she so interested in them?





	1. Found you

The twins sat on heir bench located on the far side of Game Central. Day in and day out they watched every other person come and go. During the day when the arcade was open its was empty, quiet, lonely. Every one was in their games ready for quarter alert. At night it was hoping and full of life. Everyone mingled and took a break from another busy day. Thirty years. For thirty years they suffered with loss, loneliness, and no game to call home. The reputation their original game left them made people uneasy around them. The other two guys from their game had moved on. Rim was now in some hunting game while Skid joined the still popular dance dance revolution game... And, as for Turbo...The events with Sugar rush hit both twins hard. He had been alive all this time but hid his identity. If they only knew. The current news of his death once more was even harder to take in. more so for Crash than Burn. Crash couldn't stand to hear that again. He didn't want to believe Turbo, his Turbo was really gone. Burn suggested they move on and find a new game. For a while now he kept mentioning it. Crash never liked the idea but now maybe it was time to start new.

"Perhaps we should take a walk? If not to find a new game then at least to get our minds off things." Burn suggested. Crash agreed. Maybe after clearing his head they could think about joining a new game. They could rebuild their life and their reputation. After all they had nothing left. It was time to move on as hard as that would be to do. They both go up and started their walk.

…...

Vanellope ran through game central using her glitch skill to jolt from one end to the other. She was super excited to be hanging out with her best friends. She had a busy day of racing and due to certain events she needed to get out of Sugar Rush.

"Vanellope slow down! You're going to run into something, or someone." Felix warned. He liked Vanellope but sometimes it was bothersome that she didn't listen.

"I wish some of my soldiers had her energy." Calhoun said. Honestly those pussy willows were all lazy.

Ralph only laughed at his friends burst of energy.

Vanellope continued to glitch around not giving a care until she ran into something. She fell back and heard the sound of someone else falling. "Oops" she laughed. "Sorry chum, I didn't see ya there." She looked up to see a set of twins. A set of twins in blue. She gasped at the sight of them. They looked like...him.

"That's alright." The one spoke

"Jeez kid whats the rush?" The other spoke. They got up and the nice one held out his hand for her. She accepted and fixed her self up. "You okay kid?" The second one said.

"Hey, you two look like deja vu." She changed the subject and looked between the two. The only difference was their hairstyles. But the were still identical in every way.

"Vanellope!" Felix caught up to her. "Are you okay?"

"Are these two bothering you?" Ralph cut in. It had been a while since he saw the twins. He thought they died. But he did remember them and how much trouble they always liked to cause.

"Nah, I'm good." Vanellope said. She turned her attention back to the twins. "What are your names?"

"Vanellope I dont-" Ralph began.

"Hold on I'm almost done." Vanellope said. The twins exchanged a look between each other then back to the girl.

"Call us Crash n Burn" They both said. This girl was so nice and sweet. If only more people were like her.

"Crash, Burn, got it." She waved goodbye and left with her friends. The twins smiled. That was the nicest person they met in a long time. They continued their walk. Each game they walked by they looked at but non were were seeming potential for moving into. Perhaps it was just easier to stay in game central. Either way they had each other and that's what really mattered. Crash stopped in front of sugar rush. This was the game where Turbo hid? He almost had to smile. The cute sugary cart racing game was the one he went to. He then became sad, his mind going to thoughts of this is where he actually died.

"Crash?" Burn was concerned. "You okay?"

"Yeah...Just, I wish he was still here. So many questions will never be answered."

"I miss him too." he held his brothers hand. "Come on, Crash." They both continued on their way debating on which games looked interesting or not.

…...

Turbo sat on his knees and looked out to the world he once ruled. He had it all, everything he ever wanted. He had the fame, the attention, the first place trophies, and a castle. He ruled over everyone and it was great...their was only one thing missing...and then the glitch bitch had to go an fuck it all up. So now he sat down in the fungeon locked up. He was not allowed to leave, ever, or talk to anyone. Everything he worked so hard on was gone. Why didn't Vanellope just kill him and end his suffering? After all he only wanted one thing right now but he knew that was impossible. They died long ago from his stupid mistake. He could never forgive himself for that. They were the one thing he was always missing.

"Crash, Burn...I wish you two were here." Turbo whispered.


	2. Reunion

Vanellope paced back an forth in the throne room. She had just finished a busy day of racing and now was thinking out her plan. A month ago Turbo had been found in her game, still alive. She immediately had him locked up in fear of what he might do if she didn't. It came as a shock to everyone in her game but as far as her friends and those outside her game, she kept Turbo a secret. She didn't need a riot storming into her castle to kill him. Besides she wasn't so sure she wanted to kill him. Within that month she had gone to check up on him in the middle of the night just to convince herself that he was still locked up and everything was fine. On certain nights when she visited he would be asleep and when he was, he would sometimes mumble in his sleep. Perhaps he was having a nightmare, she wasn't sure but she did learn some valuable information. He would almost always talk about two guys, a set of twins who wore blue. That's why when she ran into a set of twins in blue the other day she froze up. They were real and alive. They looked like they belonged to the same game as Turbo. Putting the pieces together as best as she could she guessed that Turbo thought they died with the game. After all she had never even heard of them from Ralph. When she would try to ask him more about those two he would simply say don't worry about it. Since she bumped into the twins who called themselves Crash and Burn the wheels were turning in her head. How close were they with Turbo? Could she use them? Use them to keep Turbo from doing harm? Maybe just maybe she could keep them here and they could watch Turbo for her and maybe if he was willing to agree to it, she would let them all race. After arcade hours of course. Oh who was she kidding. Turbo would kill her the second he got a chance, that or just take over some other game. Plus she knew nothing about the twins. What if they joined him? Three racers acting like Turbo was the worst nightmare this arcade would suffer. Tomorrow was Sunday and the arcade would be closed. She took a deep breath.

"Sour bill!" She called.

"Right here Miss. Vanellope." He said in his normal gloomy voice.

"I need you to do somethin' for me" She informed him.

…...

The twins sat on their bench playing a game with a pack of cards they managed to steal. It was only about the 20th time in a row they played.

"This is boring" Crash said throwing his cards down.

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Burn argued back. He crossed his arms

"I don't know. I'm just board." A small voice broke them out of the argument. They looked down to see a green ball looking up at them.

"Are you two Crash and Burn?" Sour bill asked. The twins nodded. They weren't sure what to say. No one ever came over to talk to them. With the exception of Felix who liked to give them pie every now and then. But he would do that for anybody.

"Please follow me. Miss Vanellope would like a word with you."

Vanellope? That was the girl from the other day. What could she possibly want with them? Besides she lived in the game that Turbo took over. What would people think if they entered her game. Sour bill took note of their hesitance.

"Don't worry, Vanellope personally invited you two." The twins exchanged looks and finally decided to follow the little green ball. No one seemed to pay much attention to them until they were in front of the entrance to Sugar Rush. A few people started to whisper and look over. They stayed close together and continued to follow the little ball. Once inside the game they were amazed by the layout. It was a sugary paradise. They could see the name of the game in big green letters. Beyond that was a race track. A race track! Just seeing a race track made them smile. To the right a little ways back was a giant white castle.

"This way." Sour bill said. The twins followed taking in the sights as they went along.

...

The door to the castle opened and Vanellope smiled. Sour bill came in followed by Crash and Burn.

"Good afternoon" She greeted them. "What took ya so long bums."

"Nice to see you again too" Burn said.

"You wanted to see us?" Crash said.

"Yes." Her voice got more serious now. "I have a proposal for you two" The twins looked at each other and back to Vanellope. They were now confused on what this girl wanted. What proposal could she possibly offer them?

"But first I need to show you two something. Follow me" She sang the last part and ran off towards a door. The twins had no time to respond so they followed so that they would not loose her. Past the door was a long staircase that lead down to somewhere. On the way down Vanellope began to speak again.

"I know this may seem sudden but hear me out okay?" The twins nodded to let her know they were listening.

"Alright here goes nothing. A month ago I had an incident in my game. Let's just say something was found that was out of place. So I had the guards lock it away so it would be out of sight from everyone." The twins walked closer together and held each others hand. What was the point of this girls story?

"Well every now and then I would come down here to make sure he was still here. Some nights he would be asleep." Wait he? Was this a person or an object?

"I heard him talk about twins in blue...and after that I found you two." They reached the end of the staircase. Crash squeezed Burns hand receiving a look of 'it couldn't be' back.

"Hey Turbutt, You have company" Vanellope teased. Both twins ran over to look in the cell that Vanellope stood in front of.

"Oh fuck off you little!-" He turned and froze. His attention focusing on the two visitors. He slowly walked over to the door not once taking his sight off the twins. Could it really be them? Was he dreaming or was this real? He grabbed onto the bars keeping him from getting any closer. They were really here. The twins were here. HIS twins. They looked exactly how he remembered. Crash had his hair swept to the side, Burn had his hair sticking up. They were in there blue racing suits.

"Turbo?" The twins both said. Turbo was alive. Turbo had looked a bit different but he was still Turbo at the same time. He still had his short brushed forward floofy hair and his eyebrow ring. The only difference were the purple lines down by his mouth. He seemed to have them by his hands as well.

"Crash...Burn...Your...I'm..I though I..." He lost his train of thought when the glitch started talking.

"I figured you wouldn't believe me if I just told you." Vanellope said. Turbo reached out. He needed to touch them. He needed to know this was real.

"All body parts inside the cell!" The one guard said as he snacked Turbos hand with his stick. Ow! Bastard. Who was he to tell him what to do.

"Now, how about we talk about my proposal upstairs?" Wait what? Turbo thought. He just saw the twins and now the glitch was taking them away? She couldn't do that. They belonged to his game. They were his. He wanted to yell at her but couldn't find the words right now. He was still in shock that they were here. As much as the twins didn't want to they followed Vanellope back up. They wanted to stay down there and talk to Turbo. They wanted questions answered. Vanellope explained her proposal to them. She wanted the twins to be Turbo's guards, to keep him out of trouble. And in exchange she would let them live here. She explained how she didn't have it in her to kill him and she knew what it was like to be a racer who couldn't race. If Turbo would be willing to reform then she would let them all live here and race after hours. It was an almost impossible proposal. But she was willing to try it.

"I don't know kid." Burn said.

"Turbo listens to no one." Crash added.

"I know. But no one else will help me with this. Everyone else would just say to kill him. Unless you want to see him actually die, this is the only option...Trust me I thought of everything else so will you help me?" The twins thought about it for a bit.

"No promises on reforming him, but I'm in." Burn said. Vanellope looked to Crash for his answer.

"I'll help on one condition. I want to see him." Crash said.

"I can arrange that. After all I am the president duh." She smiled. Sour bill came in that moment and informed Vanellope that Ralph wanted to see her. Uh-oh he must have found out the twins came over. Knowing the guards were down with Turbo she let the twins go see him, and she went to see what her friend wanted.


	3. Explanation

Turbo's mind was all over the place. He was sure he had gotten the twins killed. Something he came to regret and live with everyday. But just a moment ago they were standing right in front of him. Alive, well and here. He heard two voices heading down the stairs. What now? As they got closer he recognized it was the twins voices. They, they came back. He ran to the door. He wanted to see them.

"Turbo!" They both screamed happily and ran over to the door.

"Crash, Burn...What are you doing here? How are you here?" Turbo wanted to ask so many questions.

"We could ask you the same" They both said.

"I thought I killed you..." Turbo slid down an sat on the floor. He held himself as memories of that day flooded his mind. That was the day he lost everything from his own stupid jealously. His train of thought was broken. The twins voices soothing him and making the nightmare go away.

"Hey, Turbs it's okay." Burn reassured him.

"You have to do better than that to get rid of us" Crash added. "remember"

"You're stuck with us forever." Burn said. Turbo got up and fixed himself. What was he doing getting so emotional for? Being upset like this was so unlike him. The twins were okay and that's what mattered.

"Turbo, Why did you leave?" Crash started.

"Why didn't you let us know?" Burn finished.

"I guess I should explain what happened." Turbo said. The twins eagerly awaited the story. For years they never knew the missing pieces to the story of why Turbo went Turbo.

"When road blasters was plugged in I got insanely jealous. They were stealing my fame and attention. But on top of that they were stealing you two from me. Burn you made friends with Drake and I didn't like how he acted around you but I didn't pay any mind until he kept trying to get Crash to hangout too. Crash was stealing you from me. You were MY boyfriend. So I did what I had to to protect you two and our game. I chose to get their game unplugged. Long story short I managed to get out but when I did...our game had already been unplugged too. Since I just rushed out without letting you two know what I was up to, I thought...I thought you two had gone down with the game."

The twins wanted to say something. Let Turbo know that he would have never lost them. That he never had to worry. He continued his story.

"I ran to Tappers and hid there. It took quite some years but I learned about a code. A cheat that could work for opening the heart of a game. I jotted it down and ran to the closest racing game once the arcade was open, Reason for me choosing Sugar Rush. I used the cheat on the code vault and taught myself how to change my code to become King Candy."

"Oh Turbo" Crash began.

"If only we knew you made it out too" Burn finished.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Turbo said it. As rare as it was for him to admit his mistakes. But he owed them an apology. Now with that out of the way he could feel better. They were here so everything was better. Now if he could get out of the fungeon that would be wonderful. "So what about you two? Where have you been? Why are you here? Why am I the only one locked up?"

The twins explained that they had stayed in grand central this whole time. They let Turbo know about the other two from Turbo Time and that they had both found a new game. Turbo was glad the other two were alive an well. The twins then went on to explain Vanellope's proposal. To which Turbo was not to fond of. Reform him? Yeah like that would happen. But seeing as the twins were homeless all these years Turbo was happy they could stay here. This meant he could see them when they were allowed to visit. That was better than never seeing them at all. Perhaps he could sweet talk Vanellope into letting him out of the fungeon. After all the Twins were supposed to be watching him right? Keeping him from 'going turbo' again. If they were with him then he saw no reason why he couldn't be let free of this cage. It would take some work but he wanted to get out of here so bad.

…...

Vanellope went to greet Ralph and found that Felix and Calhoun had tagged along with him. This was bad. She wouldn't be able to keep Turbo a secret now.

"So you invited the twins over?" Ralph asked.

"Which was very nice of you" Felix added in.

"Yeah I did because I need their help with something." Here we go Vanellope thought. "I have something I need to tell you guys but hear me out before you go freaking out" Might as well get it over with. Everyone patiently waited for her to explain. She began by telling them about finding Turbo a month ago. She explained how she had him locked up until she thought of what to do with him and she's been thinking of what to do ever since. When she found the twins she though maybe they could look after him. They were best qualified because they were out of a game and she hoped they missed their friend, which they did. If Turbo acts up she could use the twins against him. He seemed to miss them too. She was hoping if they were living in sugar rush too that Turbo would be less likely to take it over again and it would be stupid of him to leave and cause a panic. If he did he would only get an angry mob after him. She took a deep breath and waited for every ones reaction.

"Jiminy Jaminy. He's alive?" Felix asked. Felix wondered how Turbo survived if he technically died in a game that wasn't his own.

"I don't know kid." Ralph said. "I just don't trust it"

"I know Turbo did a bad thing but I don't have it in me to kill anyone. Besides it couldn't hurt to give him just one chance." Vanellope said. She was going to stick to this plan no matter what.

"I admire your spirit. It's not a bad strategy either." Calhoun said. "But know if anything goes wrong I'll be over her in a jiffy ready to blast his damn head off" Vanellope smiled knowing her friends would be there to help her if anything went wrong.

…...

"So why fungeon?" The twins asked. It was a funny name.

"Cause this is a candy land so it's a fun dungeon. Get it?" The twins laughed. Turbo must have been so different as King Candy however they never saw him as King Candy. They were interrupted by Sour bill walking toward them.

"The president would like me to show you two to a room." He said.

"What about Turbo?" They asked.

"Orders are to keep him here for now. Now if you'll follow me." The twins said goodbye to Turbo for now but promised to visit him as soon as possible. To Turbos disliking they had to leave him for now. The twins followed Sour bill to a room and walked inside. It was a decent sized room with one big bed, a carpet in the middle of the room. A window with curtains and two dressers. And it was very very pink.

"I knew Turbo always liked pink." Burn joked. Crash laughed at that. After all as long as he ruled in this game and with his code knowledge he could have changed the color if he wanted to. They doubt Vanellope made everything pink in the short time she was president. They sat on the bed and thought to themselves. Just this morning they were homeless and now, now they were in a castle and found Turbo. They both cuddled up and took a nap hoping that soon Turbo could have a room too.


	4. Prank

One week had gone by since the twins were invited to live in sugar rush. In that time they had not once been able to visit their old friend. Turbo stayed down in the fungeon locked away. Neither twin blamed Vanellope for not wanting to let him out yet, however they were missing him. This day was their official first day of work. Vanellope had made them guards and it couldn't have been more boring. They couldn't argue though since it beat being homeless and sleeping on a bench in game central. It's just being bored usually gets them into trouble because they try to entertain themselves.

"Let's play a prank" Crash suggested. He looked to his brother who looked back with a smile.

"What did you have in mind?" Burn asked.

"Well the target should be those doughnut guys. They annoy me."

"I have the perfect idea" Burn whispered his idea to his twin. The plan was to move all their stuff around so the twins wouldn't have to deal with them. Wynchel and Duncan would be to busy looking for everything. The twins got right on it. Wynchel and Duncan were on break so they had some time. First they hid the to do list files, then they hid all the equipment the two doughnuts usually carry around. Each piece of the equipment was hid in a different part of the castle. While Crash was busy hiding one of the items Burn took the keys to the fungeon and hid them in his pocket. This was the only reason he suggested this prank. He wanted to find the keys and lucky for him Vanellope was racing today, so she didn't have them. Now to find his brother. Crash happened to be in the throne room. He placed the item he had behind the big chair if that's what you could call it. A white cart was parked there as the seat of it. Burn ran over to his brother.

"All done?" Crash asked.

"Yep. I found something while hiding the items too. I think you might like." Burn took the key from his pocket. Crash eyed the key and smiled.

"I know you want to see him. Go, while everyone is busy racing. I'm sure I can handle guard duty on my own." Crash took the key.

"Thank you." Crash gave his brother a hug then made his way to the fungeon.

…...

Turbo looked out the window toward the race track. That's where he could be right now, running all those brats off the track. He closed his eyes and imagined himself back out there racing and winning. Throwing a cherry bomb at Rancis, placing a syrup puddle to slow down Taffyta, Using the sweet seekers on the stupid glitch. The sound of foot steps broke his concentration.

"Uhhh, The hell you want!" He turned to face his guest who happened to not be who he thought it was. "Crash?" Crash opened the door and walked in to the cell then closed the door behind him.

"You have the key!? What are you doing? You can get me out of here." Turbo was confused.

"Their is something I have to do first." Crash walked over to Turbo and gave him a kiss. Something he wanted to do for a long time but never thought he would be able to ever do again. "We are still a couple aren't we?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Turbo pretended to be mad.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Crash questioned.

"Well you are a big flirt so I assumed you found someone else by now or just you know..." Turbo continued to tease his boyfriend.

"Or you know? I know what you mean by that. Turbs, I may be a flirt but I never hooked up with anyone after you disappeared or did anything sexual just for fun."

"Good." Turbo pulled Crash close to him. "Because if anyone steals you I'll have to murder them." He gave his boyfriend a kiss to prove he was just teasing.

"I've missed you" Crash said. He held up the keys and twirled them. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Mod yes. Get me out of this hell." Crash opened the door and walked with Turbo out of the fungeon. They would have to stay in the castle but at least Turbo could have more room to move around and get out for a bit. Turbo stopped walking when they reached the throne room. So many fond memories of success. He looked over at the throne it's self. His cart was there. Vanellope must be using the ugly cart she made with Ralph.

"You may go anywhere in the castle you like so long as I'm with you and technically it wont be breaking any rules." Crash said.

"Oh Crash, what is the fun in that?" Turbo questioned.

"None." Crash replied.

"Then what do you say we get out of the castle? Just you and me. We have plenty time before I need to be back. Besides less chance of getting caught"

"I'm in. I haven't been able to explore the outside so lead the way."

"I know the perfect place, follow me." Turbo led the way outside. His plan was to go to the candy cane forest. It was a place where no one would see or find them. He could get out and be free, finally. Crash tagging along was a nice added bonus. Honestly Crash was the only person he wanted to be around right now.


	5. Worries

Burn sat on the floor against the bed he shared with his brother. The room was quiet and peaceful. Perfect for reading his comics. No offense to his brother but sometimes it was hard to catch up on his comics when Crash was around. Partly the reason for him stealing the fungeon keys for his twin. The other part just because he knew Crash and Turbo had a lot of catching up to do. He turned to the last page excited to see what would happen. Only to be annoyed to find it ended on a cliffhanger. 

“Well shit” He placed it on the bed and go up stretching. He had no money so volume three was out of the question. Not like he could just waltz into a game while the arcade was open anyway. With a sigh he figured a nice quiet walk would do just fine. Since Crash was babysitting Turbo it shouldn't be much of a deal if he left to game central. At least there he could be alone. 

He admired the scenery Sugar rush had. Still hard to believe that Turbo chose this game to take over out of the choices he had. Perhaps he liked the theme? Nah that wasn't like him at all. That must be it. This place was the last place you'd expect him to go after abandoning his friends, destroying an entire game, and...He shook the thoughts from his head before they got depressing. 

Just as he thought game central was a ghost town this time of day. With the exception of the other sprites out of a game. He made his way to the entrance that used to lead to Turbo time. A few different games had taken it place over the years currently one called Criss Cross owned the spot. It was type of racing game guessing by the name but he wasn't sure what kind of racing game it was. 

“Burn baby, What brings you to this side of the arcade?” An all to familiar voice said. He turned to face the guy. 

“Hello, Drake.” Drake, an old friend turned enemy. They were close...once, but now... 

“That in no way answers my question” Drake stood right next to burn and leaned against the wall. 

“I'm really not in the mood today.” 

“Where is the looser look alike?” Drake knowing it would annoy Burn kept up the act. “Do you mean to tell me you are all alone?” Burn felt uneasy. Drake used to be sweet and kind but now he loved to pick on and annoy Burn and his brother. It didn't help that Drake blamed the twins for the death of the his game. In truth Turbo was behind it all and didn't even warn the twins of his plan to destroy Roadblasters. 

“Hey, you see this game here? Riley and I have just been invited to join and be coded in. While you and Crash remain homeless. It's a shame really. You know I would see about getting you two in as well but Crash has hatred for me so why should I be nice and as for you, well you wouldn't choose to leave your twin to get a life so, tough.” Burn was getting pissed off. He saw what Drake was doing but obviously Drake had not heard about where he was staying. 

“Oh wow, You're doing well then. Say with a name like Criss Cross I'm guessing this is a racing game.” Burn could play games too so that's exactly what he chose to do.  
“That's right. It's a dirt bike game. Has a big forest, fifteen different tracks, customizable bikes, It's nice.” Drake gloated. 

“Hmmm, That's nice I guess. Oh look at the time, I would love more than anything to stay and chat with you but I have to get back to the Castle, Miss Vanellope would be wondering where I am.” Burn said sarcastically

“A castle?” Drake questioned. “Wait, Vanellope? Is that the kid from Sugar Rush? Why would she ask you to to stay there? After what the damn virus did to it and to her” 

“Later” Burn walked away. Things would just turn into a fight if he stayed and right now he would rather avoid fighting.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Already knowing Sugar Rush well Turbo took no time at all getting out of the castle and to a more open area of the game. It also helped that he stole the cart from the throne room. If Vanellope didn't want it then it was his now. Crash looked around in awe. This game had a bigger world than he expected. Turbo sat on the hood of the cart and watched Crash look around. This was nice. Getting out of that cell, being around the only person he liked in this damn arcade, and no worries, for now. 

“So why this spot?” Crash questioned.

“It's open yet hidden, Away from the track. This is around where I was hiding out after...” He paused, his mind going back to that day he turned into a virus and was defeated by the wrecker. No it wasn't all the wreckers fault it was the volcano. He couldn't be near it without having flashbacks. Crash sat next to him. 

“What other places are in this game?” He wanted to change the subject to something that was less depressing. Turbo made a chuckle and looked at Crash. 

“Ever see snow before?” Turbo asked. Crash answered with a confused look.

“Well it's ice cream in this game. But It's called snow in other games. Part of the main track has it.” He pointed to the mountains in the distance. “See there, The snow falls on those mountains.” He pointed in another direction. “That's diet cola mountain, Very dangerous I wouldn't advise going. Around here theirs a taffy swamp and nesquik sand in certain spots. Theirs a junkyard, a bakery to make karts, and so much more.”

“I would love to see the ice cream snow” Crash smiled at the thought of falling ice cream. 

“Try racing through it.” Turbo joked. “Perhaps we can go when the arcade is closed. This game has no night mode so we can venture to the mountain then.

“We'll have to sneak you out. I doubt Vanellope will be okay with letting you have free roam right now.” 

“I thought you said as long as I was accompanied by you or Burn I could be out of that damn cell.” Turbo sounded annoyed. 

“Well that only applies to inside the castle right now.” Crash replied. “I'm sure with time we can work Vanellope up to being comfortable enough to let you have free roam.”

Turbo fell back on the kart his eyes focusing on the cotton candy clouds above. That would never happen, after what he did it was dream come true to just be alive. He thought. Having his twins here could ease the situation. He just had to play it cool and... He stopped thinking for a second. Why was he even thinking of playing the nice card, just to get free roam? Vanellope had no hold on him. He could do what ever the fuck he wanted. Who was she to say what he could and could not do? The only reason he would even think about following the rules was because he didn't want to loose the twins again. No never again. 

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Once Burn was back in the castle he wondered around to familiarize himself with the layout. Their were so many hallways and different floors that he was lost. The arcade was sure to be closing soon, hopefully Crash and Turbo were where they needed to be before Vanellope came home. Which way was the fungeon again? Burn couldn't remember. All he could do was hope he ran into his brother soon.

“He's gone!” Yelled a voice.

“Sound the alarm! Bring out the devil dogs!” Yelled another. 

Burn turned a corner to find the two doughnut guys freaking out and getting a group of deviled dogs together. He gasped in excitement. The dogs were so cute. He didn't know pets were a thing in this game. 

“You!” The tall one pointed to Burn. “Where did he go?” 

“Where did who go?” Burn asked not paying much attention to them but rather petting one of the dogs. He knew exactly who they were talking about but if Turbo wasn't in his cell then he was with Crash somewhere. It was best to pretend he knew nothing and give them more time to get back. 

“What's going on?” Vanellope walked into the room. Why was everyone freaking out? Were the devil dogs on a rampage?

“Miss Vanellope” The shorter doughnut said. “Turbo, He's gone.” 

“WHAT!” Her expression fell to worry. How did this happen? She quickly ran to the fungeon to check for herself. Burn followed curious to know himself. Once there she took a deep breath of relief. Turbo was inside the cell laying on the bench and Crash was outside talking to him. 

“Evening Miss president.” Crash greeted her. “Just checking up on Turbs. Did you need something?” 

“Is this some kind of joke?” She turned to face Wynnchel and Duncan. “Cause it's not funny!” She looked like she was on the verge of tears. The two looked at each other in confusion. He was missing just a minute ago. 

“Everything is in order. We can take watch of Turbo for the night if that's alright.” Crash suggested. 

“Just make sure he stays in the cell, at least for now.” She went back upstairs followed by a still very confused Wynnchel and Duncan. Burn looked over to his brother.

“What?” Crash asked. 

“You're just lucky you two came back when you did.” Burn was happy to see them and it was rather funny to see the doughnut guys so confused. Crash talked about the adventure and how amazing the layout of the game was. He told his brother about the ice cream snow and how theirs a bakery where they could make karts. The two agreed to visit it sometime. The rest of the night was filled with conversation till they got to tired to stay awake and went to bed.


	6. Troublemaker

The time of day when the arcade closed and Vanellope left to hangout with her friends was becoming the twins favorite part. That was when Crash would steal the key to the fungeon and let Turbo out so he could see him. Burn would explore the castle and sometimes the outside.They figured that would be a safer time so they would not risk being seen by a player. Sometimes however the day would drag as they waited. Days like today. They were in their room, Burn looking out the window and Crash looking around the room. 

“We should explore today.” Burn suggested. Crash's face lit up as he got an idea. He had not yet let his brother know what he found out. 

“I may have an idea” Crash sang. “I found out a bit of info from Turbs the other day.” 

“And you didn't tell me?” Burn faced his brother “Spill it bro”

“There's a bakery outside the castle where you can, get this, bake a kart.” 

“Bake? A kart?” Burn questioned. He thought about it. This was a candy themed world so baking a kart wouldn't be out of the ordinary. But how did you drive it? How did it work?

“You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'” A smile came on Crash's face. Burn smiled too and the two wasted no time in leaving the castle to go to the bakery. 

Crash remembered the direction that Turbo said the bakery was in. Since walking would have taken all night they decided to borrow the motorcycles from the doughnut guys. After all they were considered guards too. Vanellope said so. It may not have been a car but the feeling of starting an engine again filled them with joy. Speeding through the game was thrilling and they loved it. It took no time at all to get to their destination. 

Burn took off his helmet. “I forgot what it felt like to race” He admitted. 

“Me too” Crash agreed. “I bet it would be even better if we had our own cars.” Burn nodded in agreement.

They went to the door only to find it locked. They frowned, this wasn't going to stop them. Looking around they found a half open window. If one of them lifted the other they could easily reach it. So that's what they did. Burn helped his brother up and Crash opened the window wider. 

“Okay I'm going in.” Crash said. Not expecting it he felt himself being given one last boost. He lost his grip and fell inside. 

“Ow” Burn felt a pain on his right arm. Probably from Crash falling. Their code was funny like that. “Crash! You okay?” He asked. He heard nothing for a minute then suddenly a candy rope lowered from the window.

“Hurry up!” He heard his brother yell. He grabbed the rope and used it to get inside. Inside they were greeted by a round room where bases of different styled cars were shown. 

“Look at all these car models” Crash said. 

“Let's pick one.” Burn added.

They picked one that looked like the cars they used to have. After that it was all confusion. They weren't expecting a timed mini game to start. Mixing ingredients, baking, assembling and decorating. The time provided was not enough for all of this. Once done they looked at the disaster of a car that was their creation. 

“Hmm, Is it even drivable?” Burn asked. 

“Perhaps we can try again.” Crash said. “Now that we know what to expect.”

It took a few more attempts but they managed to make two dark blue karts. As badly as they wanted to race them the arcade was still open. They had to be careful. Besides it was approaching the time where they needed to head back. For now they kept the karts they made in the bakery. It was the best place to hide them. They left and went back to the castle. Soon it would be closing hours. 

“You should hangout with us tonight.” Crash Said. Both him and his brother were walking up to the castle door. 

“Depends. What's on the agenda.” Burn wanted to hangout with his brother and Turbo like old times. He also wanted to give the two time to catch up so he was not stuck in an awkward situation. It was boring exploring the castle without his brother though. 

“Well I was going to see if Turbs was up for showing us some of the locations he told me about.” Crash admitted. He still wanted to see ice cream fall from the sky but he wanted to hangout with his brother as well. Being twins they were inseparable and always would be. 

“I was joking. Of course I'll hangout.” It was truthful. He would never say no to hanging out with family. 

They both walked inside and were greeted by Vanellope. Uh oh they were supposed to be back before her.

“Hello boys” She sang. “Have fun?” What were they supposed to say? Yes they did have fun making a kart in the bakery they snuck into. They had fun breaking the rule of no leaving the castle while the arcade was open. 

“Venellope” Burn was cut off before he could explain. 

“Stealing a vehicle, Leaving the castle during arcade hours.” The twins wanted to say something but they couldn't. Vanellope continued 

“Breaking and entering, Leaving a complete mess in the bakery, annnnd not even asking first. Shame on you two.” Burn wanted to say sorry for their behavior but suddenly got a realization. 

“Wait a minute. How did you know all that?” He asked. Vanellope laughed  
“I took off today and gave my spot on the roster to Crumbelina. So, I followed you two.” She said. The twins were dumbfounded. They had been tricked by a kid. Oh she was good.

“I'm not mad.” She said. “But I am frustrated that you left during arcade hours. If you wanted a kart you could have just said so. If you'd like to race after hours that's fine just be careful since your not coded in the game.” Seriously she was fine with all of this? They felt bad for leaving in the first place now. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Crash said. “Would it be okay if Turbo joined us after hours. Out of the castle? So long as we are with him it'll be fine I promise.” Vanellope took a deep breath. 

“You did have him out the other day, didn't you?” She asked more serious. Crash admitted the truth. Vanellope took a minute to think about it. If Turbo was outside, free, then why hadn't he tried to ruin anything? Was her assumption true that he wouldn't be bad as long as the twins were here? Was she right about that? So he really did care for them. He did have a weakness. 

“Just make sure he's with one of you at all times.” She said. The twins smiled. This meant they could get him out of the cell. Vanellope smiled too. The twins seamed to be troublemakers but they were harmless and Turbo cared for them. Bringing them here was one of the best ideas she's had. Everything was working out great. Now she hoped it stayed that way.


End file.
